Protecting the Past
by Halfblood With A SIG And A Pen
Summary: What would happen if Cammie and Zach were assigned to protect CIA witnesses? What would happen if they knew the people they were protecting?


Cammie's POV

It had been a normal week at the CIA. Zach and I had just returned from a mission to Japan to deal with a high up member of a major terrorist organization. We had not bothered to take off our disguises yet. On our way out if Langley our boss confronted us and told us that there were to people at our house that we were supposed to protect. Zach and I drove home curious as to who we were protecting and excited to see our kids. We arrived at our house to see all the blinds down and all the doors and windows were locked. The security system was on and there were even more trip wires than before. My darling kids were aware that there were people needing protection at our house. What good kids. Zach and I avoided all the trip wires and unlocked the door. Though we still had not taken off our disguises our children recognized us. Tori Macey, 4, Megan Bex, 5, Xander Joe, 5, and Roger Grant, 6, greeted us at the door. Amy Liz, 7, did not. We found her interrogating two people on the living room couch. "Amy, how about we take it from here?" Zach looked at our daughter so proudly. "What do you want me to do?" "Have you done your Swahili work yet?" "That will only take two minutes and forty seven seconds, Mom."  
"Fight your siblings when your done then"  
Amy shrugged her shoulders and walked off. In the background I heard Megan typing away, Xander and Roger sparing, and Tori telling Amy that she would take her down. "We should have switched Amy and Megan's middle names." Zach joked.  
I then turned the majority of my focus on our guests. I recognized them immediately. "Did you just tell your child to fight her sibling when she was done with her homework?" DeeDee put her hand over her bulging stomach. "Yes, yes she did." Zach said.  
"What did you to have to be protected by the CIA, DeeDee?" I asked.  
"How do you know her name?" Josh asked.  
"I've met you both before, but you probably can't see through the disguise. Can you, Josh?"  
The confused looks on their faces were priceless.  
Zach and I began to take of our disguises. I had green contacts, a black wig, a fake nose and nose ring, and a cream that made my skin pale. Zach had similar pieces. We put our wedding rings back on. Once again Zach and DeeDee's expressions were hysterical.  
"Cammie?" DeeDee no longer looked terrified and gave me a hug. Her husband once again looked confused.  
"A Gallagher girl works for the CIA?" He eventually said. "I never would have guesed that."  
"Happens more often than you think. What is fifty percent of Gallagher girls go to the CIA?"  
"Yep."  
"How long have you worked for the CIA?"  
"Ten years thirty seven days."  
"Right after high school?". DeeDe asked. "How did you learn anything about spying in that amount of time?"  
"They are really thick."  
"Zach, they lived in Roseville their entire lives. Not a lot of people like that are going to jump to the conclusion that Gallagher Acadamy trains spies."  
"You have been trained as a spy since seventh grade? I can't believe that.". DeeDee states.  
"The schooltrained me as a spy since seventh grade. My parents trained me to be a spy since I discovered that they were spies and told them that I would follow in their footsteps."  
"How old were you?"  
"Three."  
"Big decision for a three year old."  
"I don't regret it. Anyway we are supposed to be discussing why you are in need of protection. But before we do that I need to disable the bugs the five year olds placed."  
Megan and Roger came into the room. "Were they really that obvious?"  
"You did a good job, but we have more training, little ones." Zach kissed each of them on the forehead and sent them away while I gathered the bugs.  
"Back to you guys, what happened to lead to your being protected?"  
"We saw someone get kidnapped. She wore this weird symbol. The person we talked to said something about Cavan when we described it. They didn't tell us anything else. Someone came to get us and dropped us off here."  
Zach looked at me. He was mad he did not want me involved with the Circle again, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
"I'm going to go make waffles." Zach said. I laughed.. 


End file.
